


fire and ice (watching stars collide)

by finnhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 lol, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Harry, if u dont like sub louis, its their anniversary, ok a lil cute plot, sligt slight daddy kink, then this isnt for u, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's harry and louis' four year anniversary. they spice it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire and ice (watching stars collide)

**Author's Note:**

> have fun :)

It’s their four year anniversary.

It’s their four year anniversary and Harry still hasn’t gotten Louis a gift. Which is weird, considering he always shops months early for gifts. But he just can’t find anything, and he’s meeting Louis for dinner at the place they met tonight. He’s got three hours to find a gift, get showered, dressed, and show up at dinner. Great.

Harry’s now wandering the mall hopelessly, vaguely missing the small, warm presence by his side. He’s been here thirty minutes, and just got around to the second level.

Then he sees it, and it’s like the worlds have aligned for this moment.

Victoria’s Secret.

Harry knows what he’s getting Louis.

 

_

 

“Guess who,” Harry comes up behind Louis in their favorite little diner, putting his massive hands over Louis’ eyes.

Louis giggles and falsely ponders, “Hmm… Could it be Michael Jackson back from the dead?”

“Try again.”

A pause, “Susan Boyle.”

Harry’s now biting his lip in an effort to not break his face in a smile, “You’re getting warmer.”

Louis gasps dramatically, “Is it my boyfriend whose hands cover almost my entire face?”

Harry drops his hands and bends down, kissing Louis’ temple before whispering in his ear, “Bingo.”

Then there’s a pair of blue eyes full of happyhappyhappylovelovelove that turn to meet Harry’s, eyelashes fluttering against his nose. If his nose had a dick, it’d totally be hard right now (too weird?).

“Hi, baby,” Harry’s deep voice rumbles, just for Louis.

Louis lightly grasps Harry’s jaw with his hand as he slowly attaches their lips, reveling in the plush softness of Harry’s lips and the strong outline of his jawline. Harry’s hand goes to cover Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. Louis kisses back harder, teeth slightly nibbling at Harry’s lower lip. All Harry can taste is tea and mint and Louis.

Harry pulls back, knowing there’s plenty of time for that later. He places one last kiss on the corner of Louis’ pink lips before sitting in his respective seat across from Louis. He takes in the loose t-shirt from Harry’s college football team and the way it slings across the prominent shadows of Louis’ collarbones. His eyes graze up to Louis’ high cheekbones, seeing a light rose color, knowing Louis’ blushing under the attention (honestly, after four years of it, you’d think he’d be used to it).

“I love that shirt on you,” Harry comments with a small smile, still part wondering how he ever landed this boy.

Louis smiles back, white teeth on show, “You only love it because it’s yours.”

“True. But also because you look adorably small in it.” Harry admits, smirking.

Harry has a thing for Louis in his clothes. Louis has a thing for wearing Harry’s clothes. Harry also has a thing for Louis wearing his t-shirts paired with a pair of lacy lingerie underwear. Louis likes doing that, too. It all works out.

“Stuff it,” Louis pretends to hate being small, but Harry knows he loves their size difference, loves how easily Harry can pick Louis up.

“I love youuuu,” Harry sing-songs, childish dimples making a shadowed imprint in his cheeks.

Louis just laughs because Harry knows that means I love you.

“Hello, gentlemen! What can I get you to drink?” An older waiter with a receding hairline approaches their table.

Harry loves the waiters here. They’re all so jolly and enthusiastic, smiles always evident. He’s always sure to leave a generous tip.

“Just water, please,” Louis’ high voice rings over the table.

“Same for me, thank you,” Harry smiles as the waiter nods and walks away.

Harry knows what’s coming.

“Sooo…” Louis begins.

Louis pauses, mouth slightly quirking up at Harry’s expectant facial expression

“What’d ya get me, Harold?”

And there it is.

Harry smirks, eyes raking over Louis’ body, already imagining how well the white and red will look pressed against his skin.

“You’ll see when we get home, babe,” the taller boy winks, and Louis has a pretty good category narrowed down of what Harry got him.

“Kinky one, aren’t you?” Louis jokes, trying not to let his mind wander to what Harry got him (them).

Harry barks out a quick laugh, obscene hand going to cover his obscene mouth. He loves this boy.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Harry smiles, and the flirting between them never gets old.

Louis crosses his arms and pouts, looking like a child who got their TV privilege taken away. His bottom lip is stuck out, looking like bubblegum. Harry wants to chew on it.

“Here are your drinks boys,” the same waiter places two glasses of water down with his little, chubby hands.

“You ready to order?” the man ponders, looking expectantly at the two.

And once the boys rattle off their orders, the waiter leaves once again, leaving them alone.

“How was work?” Harry asks, connecting their ankles under the table and focusing all of his attention on Louis (as if it ever left).

“Eh. George got sick during rehearsal, but he only plays a minor role. The hard part was cleaning it up. Which, ew,” Louis crinkles his nose adorably which makes Harry laugh softly.

Louis is the drama teacher in their local college, and they’re working on their spring play right now, which starts in a few weeks. Louis absolutely loves his job, loves the kids, just loves everything. Harry is in medical school to become a pediatric oncologist. Which makes sense, considering he graduated at the top of their class with hopes to become a doctor.

“But, the play is really coming along and I’m really fuckin’ stoked for the play. It’s gonna be sick,” and Louis does this really cute thing with his mouth when he says “sick”. Louis does a lot of cute things.

Louis is just cute. Harry wants to tell him that.

“You’re cute,” Harry comments, smiling.

Louis groans and rolls his eyes,”I just told you how a kid threw up and all you have to say is that I’m cute??”

“Exactly,” Harry nods, face serious. He is completely 100% whipped.

“You’re hopeless,” Louis hides his head in his hands.

Now is his chance, in for the kill.

Harry bites back a smile, “Hopelessly in love with you.”

Everyone turns and looks when they hear the loud thud from Louis’ head hitting the table and Harry’s mad laughter.

 

-

 

“Wait here,” Harry tells Louis after he parks the car, turning the ignition off.

He still has to get the bag and roses set up, and quickly.

Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his seatbelt. He’s so anxious to find out what his present is. Harry almost leaves but then he sees his boyfriend look so defeated. He kneels across the driver’s seat, propping himself up on the center console.

“I’ll be quick,” Harry kisses Louis slowly, thumb lightly rubbing at Louis’ chin.

Louis swipes his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, leaning more and more into Harry. Their noses are crowded into each other’s face, and a simple kiss has turned hotter. Harry knows he should go and set everything up, but roses are so yesterday. Right?

“Fuck,” Harry quietly curses, and pulls back, their lips making a sound as Louis’ hooded blue eyes look up at him.

“I was gonna,” a kiss to Louis’ mouth, “set up roses and everything,” a kiss to his jaw, “but you’re complicating things,” a bruising kiss to his throat.

Louis just barely whimpers high in his throat. Harry hums against his skin, knowing how much Louis is putty in his hands with neck kisses. Louis’ head is thrown back to allow more and more golden, smooth skin to Harry.

“Fuck roses,” Louis whispers, barely audible as he lets himself get lost in Harry and kissing and soft curls tickling his nose.

Harry breathlessly chuckles against Louis neck, pulling back to look at Louis. There’s definitely a happy sparkle to their eyes, and Harry’s dimples are lightly showing.

“Yeah?” Harry mumbles, eyes tracing the lovebites he just left on Louis’ soft skin.

Louis smiles now, and he still looks cute as fuck with obscene marks on his skin, “Definitely.”

“Let’s go, then,” Harry smirks and gets out of the car, going to hold open the garage door for Louis.

He makes a dramatic gesture with his hand for Louis to go in first, “Milady.”

Louis just giggles and places a sweet kiss on Harry’s cheek, raising up on his tiptoes briefly. Louis tries to walk away, but Harry softly captures his chin, keeping him in place. Harry’s eyes roam once between the sea eyes before leaning down and sliding their lips together.

He slowly trails his hands down Louis’ sides, coming to rest at the dip of his lower back and waist. Louis hums appreciatively into their kiss, his own smaller hands lightly gripping Harry’s bicep and curls.

“Bedroom. Take the bag on the bed into the bathroom then come out with what’s in the bag,” Harry says huskily into Louis’ ear, squeezing his waist.

Louis swallows and nods, turning around to speed-walk to the bedroom.

Harry watches Louis’ skinny jean clad arse for a moment before shaking his head and smiling to himself. Stupid love making him feel all weird. But then, he guesses that means he’s been feeling “all weird” for years now.

The taller boy waits until he hears the bathroom door shut to kick off his boots and walk to their bedroom. He notes Louis’ black Toms thrown to the center of the room when he almost trips over them. He snorts and bends down to pick them up, hearing his back pop. Fucking back, Harry thinks as he winces and places a soothing hand to his back as he walks over to put the shoes in the closet.

“You almost done, babe?” Harry calls out to the bathroom only ten feet away from him in the bedroom.

Harry removes his shirt and jeans, leaving him with just his boxers. He begins to imagine how good Louis will look in the lingerie, how sinful the curve of his arse will look paired with his mascara-lengthened eyelashes. He’s palming himself now as he sits on the edge of their bed, hooded eyes lazily watching the door.

Finally, the door opens and a slightly unsure looking Louis is slowly stepping out. He’s blushing and looking at the ground, but Harry has to stifle back a groan of how amazing his boyfriend looks.

Harry immediately stands up, walking over to Louis who is toying with his fingers. He places his index finger under Louis’ chin.

“Love,” Harry says in his soft, special “Louis” voice.

Louis looks up, and fuck, the blue in his eyes looks unreal as they’re amplified by the black makeup on his exquisitely long eyelashes. Everything is highlighted on his face by the makeup, and Harry is loving every second of it. He moves forward, pressing their bodies together with a hand halfway on Louis’ lower back and fingertips underneath the top of the knickers.

“You’re absolutely unreal,” Harry whispers against Louis shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft jut of the end of Louis’ collarbone.

Louis softly whimpers, pressing his forehead into Harry’s broad chest, between the two swallow tattoos. He slowly begins to feel surer of himself in the racy underwear paired with the makeup, just from Harry’s touch and words.

The smaller boy slowly rolls his hips against Harry’s, making his boyfriend groan deeply as his hand snakes down into the underwear, grabbing at the skin.

Harry kisses Louis softly at first, then turning it passionate as they pair it with their grinding hips and Harry’s hand down the back of Louis’ underwear. He begins to stumble back to the bed, Louis following.

Harry’s knees hit the bedframe as he falls backwards, laying on his back and looking up at Louis from his elbows with a smirk.

Louis returns the grin and gets on his hands and knees on the bed, hovering above Harry. His back is dipped so his ass looks 10x more glorious, the sunset light reflecting off it. He moves forward, attaching their lips again. Harry’s hands wander again down Louis’ sides to grip at his bum, exploring the flesh.

“Wanna suck me off while I lick you out? Hmm?” Harry pulls back from the kiss, making eye contact with Louis, who almost whines and nods his head.

Louis gets into position, turning around and backing up so he’s sitting on Harry’s chest briefly as he removes the boxers, slipping them down Harry’s toned, slim legs. Harry taps twice on Louis’ hip, a signal to get up on him. Louis does, hoisting himself up as he lightly grabs Harry’s dick and kitten licks at the head.

He can feel Harry pull the underwear to the side with his thumb, other hand spreading his cheeks open. He tries to focus on suckling at Harry’s head, but it’s hard to concentrate when Harry’s tongue just faltered on his rim because he let out a low moan.

Harry presses an open-mouthed kiss to Louis’ rim, reveling in the way Louis lets out a little noise around his dick and arches his back further. He licks a flat stripe from Louis’ balls to his rim, humming when he feels Louis begin to take him deeper.

“Fuck,” he whispers lowly, tongue circling once around Louis’ rim before entering his hole, feeling Louis’ soft walls clench around him.

Louis sucks harder, cheek hallowing as his tongue traces circles over the tip of Harry’s cock. He breathlessly moans, the vibrations causing Harry to pull harder at his bum. Louis can feel Harry’s sinful tongue going in and out, and he can imagine how good Harry’s jaw looks.

Harry enters his index finger beside his tongue, prepping Louis. Harry hears a high moan and Louis’ mouth hesitates for a second, getting wrapped up in the pleasure before he remembers he has a job to do.

The boy on top slowly thrusts his hips back against Harry’s face, in turn feeling Harry’s head hit the back of his throat.

“More,” Louis pops off briefly to moan, a string of saliva connecting Harry’s cock and his mouth.

Harry enters a second finger, scissoring them to hit Louis’ spot as he laps mercilessly around Louis’ rim. Louis is bobbing his head faster, occasionally slowing down at the tip to drag his tongue alongside it.

Harry is so close, but he wants to come inside Louis, so he presses one last messy lick to Louis’ rim, before letting the underwear slide back into place. He feels Louis come off his dick, and his body is screaming for more, but his brain is saying to wait.

“On your back, love,” Harry’s voice rumbles, jaw sore from the rimming.

Louis does as he’s told and gets on his back as Harry get us from the bed briefly to grab the lube, coming back on his knees in front of Louis’ bum.

“You gonna fuck me now?” Louis’ voice rasps, already torn up from sucking Harry off.

Harry licks his lips and takes a long gaze at Louis’ body, how it’s covered with a perfect sheen of sweat, making his skin look even more golden. The mascara is slightly smudged under his eye, giving off a “just been fucked” look, but Harry hasn’t even started yet.

“Of course, baby,” Harry leans down and slicks himself up, tossing the bottle to the side.

Harry, unfortunately, hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Louis’ knickers before slowly sliding them down his body. Louis’ hips come up, and his cock is sprung free. Harry carelessly tosses the lingerie to the floor, turning his attention back to Louis.

He places a gentle kiss to Louis’ left knee before placing it on his shoulder, his hand gripping Louis’ right thigh on the bed. With an affirmative, almost needy, nod from Louis, Harry slides in. Both of them groan, high and low. Harry stays there, balls deep for a few seconds so Louis can get adjusted to the still somewhat painful stretch.

“You good, babe?” Harry mumbles, grip on Louis’ thighs tight.

Louis nods quickly, muttering at Harry to “move already”. Harry does, dragging his hips out and back in, sending white-hot pleasure through them.

“Fuck,” Harry thrusts in and out again, slightly rolling his hips to get deeper.

Louis’ hands grab at the sheets, back arching off the bed. His fringe is stuck to his forehead with sweat and his pretty pink mouth is slightly open.

Harry knows it isn’t enough, so he puts Louis’ other leg over his shoulder and holds himself up on his hands on either side of Louis’ head, triceps bulging. This apparently does the trick because Louis moans louder, Harry hitting his spot dead on.

“Harry, shit,” Louis whines high in his throat, and Harry’s hips are moving faster now, hitching Louis farther up the bed.

“God, you’re so fucking fit, look at you,” Harry’s deep voice groans, and his hands have found their way to grip at Louis’ waist.

Louis nails dig into Harry’s strong back, which is a huge turn on for Harry. Harry moans deep, feeling the hot pleasure in his gut, knowing he’s about to come. But Louis has to, first.

“C’mon baby, come for me. Come for daddy,” Harry whispers filthily into Louis’ ear.

And shit, that word just slipped from his mouth but it works because Louis comes hard in between them with a pornographic, raspy moan.

It also turns Harry on that much more because he follows Louis, panting into his boyfriend’s mouth as his hips chase his orgasm. He can feel Louis begin to wince from being so sensitive, so he pulls out with a groan and kiss to Louis’ lips, who is breathing hard with his eyes shut.

Harry gets up to grab some baby wipes to clean them off, too lazy to go grab a linen.

“Hips up, “ Harry softly asks, sitting at the edge of their bed as he cleans the come and spit off the back of Louis’ bum and his hole. He crinkles his nose slightly at the gooey mixture and throws the wipe in the trash, using the other one to clean off Louis’ and his stomach.

Once the wipes are in the trash and Harry and Louis are curled around each other, Harry brings it up.

“Soo, Daddy?”

Louis softly laughs, “I guess I could ask you the same question.”

Harry kisses Louis on the top of his head before replying, “I dunno, it just kind of slipped. But it apparently worked, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

And later, after they watch a film, they have round two. Their new kink apparently works amazing with lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! feedback much appreciated!!! :)  
> tumblr and twitter- fireylarry


End file.
